The present invention relates to a novel beer dispenser and belongs to the field of beer production apparatus.
Beer is the oldest alcoholic beverage in human history. It ranks the third in terms of beverage consumption after water and tea. Beer was introduced to China in the early 20th century as an imported alcoholic beverage. The Chinese terminology for “beer” was derived from the English word “beer” and has been in use till now. The major ingredients of beers are barley malt, hops and water, which are fermented with yeast to brew a low alcoholic beverage with carbon dioxide. Some beers after opened have a poor mouthfeel especially in summer, yet there are few apparatus for improving beer mouthfeel in the marketplace.